Trying to Make Amends
by jmerlinfan08
Summary: One-shot. Modern AU. They broke up. He messed up big time and he wants to get her back when they saw each other at the mall. Will he be able to fix things?


**A/N: Hey guys! My second one-shot! Hope you like it, Enjoy reading and please do review. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>He was running an errand for his sister. She was off to buy a gift for her brother in time for his birthday.<p>

He was a Pendragon. She was a Leodegrance. He was heir to one of the richest companies well-known in the business industry: Pendragon Inc. and it turns out… She was also the heir to one of the richest companies well-known in the same industry: Leodegrance Industrial Org. And unfortunately, they had a history together, romantically.

When they were lovers before, they didn't care that they were heirs of different companies. They didn't consider it as a problem. They were truly happy and no one was standing in their way… not even their parents. If they stayed together, both companies would've been merged for them. But then one day, he came to her and suddenly broke up with her without a single word.

Now, not knowing that they were both at the mall, they were both supposed to buy gifts for their loved ones. His sister's gift was for an anniversary. Her gift was for a birthday celebration.

He was to buy a neck tie by a request from his sister to give it to her husband. She was going to buy cuff links for her brother. And all those items were found in one section of the mall.

As they came to their desired location, they both started looking around. He was looking at different neck ties and looked at a lavender colored one, reminding him of a certain woman who he once loved so much, only now, he realized he still did. He was quiet for a moment, still around for an appropriate neck tie to give to his sister's husband.

On the near side of the section, she too, started to look at a few cuff links she liked. Then at one point, she saw a pair of cuff links with gold dragons surrounded by a deep red coloring that reminded her of a man who broke her heart and at the same time, it reminded her how much she still loved him. She ignored the memory and carried on looking for nice cuff links to give.

Strangely enough, they weren't contented with anything at the mall and went to look for something else. He started walking toward the handkerchief section and oddly enough, so did she, wanting to reminisce its symbolism of how they met no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Her lavender handkerchief was flown away by the wind on that windy day and she tried to chase it when it landed on his feet._

_He took it and looked at her._

_"I believe this belongs to you." he said, handing it to her._

_She took it and smiled at him "It is, thank you." _

_"I'm Arthur." he said, extending his hand._

_"I'm Guinevere. But… most people call me Gwen." she said back, taking his hand to shake._

_"It's nice to meet you… Guinevere." he said as he smiled her, not letting go of her hand._

* * *

><p>As the woman looked at the handkerchiefs, one design o the handkerchief caught her eye and liked it. She looked up as a saleslady nearby came to her and asked if there is anything she needed.<p>

"Good day, Miss. How may I help you?" the saleslady asked her with a smile.

The man, on the other hand, noticed that he was looking at the handkerchiefs with a woman but he didn't bother looking directly at her but when he heard an all too familiar voice that he loved to hear so much, he looked up and froze, confirming where the voice came from.

"Yes, do you have any other colors for this handkerchief?" the woman asked the saleslady nicely.

"Oh of course, I'll just get some newly packed ones in the back room." the saleslady said as she walked away.

While the woman happily waited, she also noticed that she wasn't alone in looking at the same merchandise. She noticed a man but she too, didn't bother looking up. She had her back to him when she talked to the saleslady so she decided to face at the man's direction.

"Guinevere." the man finally spoke up softly but loud enough for her to hear.

The woman heard the man call her name but then knew to whom the voice belonged to. She'd know the voice anywhere, the way it said her name. She slowly looked up the man and she froze too, past memories going back to her all at once.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"I'm sorry, Guinevere. We could no longer be together anymore." Arthur said firmly, trying to hide the pain and guilt he's feeling._

_"Arthur… do you hear yourself? Why are you doing this?... Did someone talk you into this?" she asked_ _him, feeling so confused and hurt._

_"No… it's complicated… I'm sorry." he said back softly, turning to the door, leaving without another word._

_And Gwen was left, stunned, hurt, and confused with all that's happened._

* * *

><p>As they face each other, looking into each other's eyes, they say nothing as the saleslady came back, talking to the woman, who pays no attention to her. Instead of talking back to the saleslady, she quickly paced towards the mall exit and went straight to the parking lot. As the woman did this, the man suddenly broke out of his frozen posture, went after the woman and called to her. As the scenario happened, it left the saleslady stunned and confused.<p>

"Guinevere!" the man said as he caught up to her at the parking lot. As he calls her loudly, he got no response and the woman kept walking until she reached her car.

"Guinevere, please…" the man begged as he finally caught up to her that he can reach her arm to stop her from walking any further.

"What do you want, Arthur?" the woman asked him softly but with anger in the way she said it as she still had her back to him.

"I… we need to talk." Arthur said hesitantly, knowing that she would be very angry, frustrated and hurt with everything that he did to her.

"What is there to talk about?" Guinevere asked as she turned around, eyes searching for an explanation, trying to calm herself down. As she asked him the question, Arthur gave no response and remained quiet, staring at her sadly and guiltily, longing for the woman he still loved so much.

Not being able to stop herself, she slapped him hard on his cheek, causing Arthur's face go sideward, having done it out of anger and hurt. She stared at him and didn't even care if there were people watching them as they pass by.

"How dare you come after me and ask me to talk to you?!... It's been a long time, Arthur. A long time since you left me. It was a long time since you broke up with me! You have no idea what it did to me. All this time, I've been wondering what was wrong with me for you to have the reason of leaving me without a single explanation. You left me all alone. You don't how much it hurt, Arthur." she stated angrily with a soft tone, knowing that she couldn't do anything that reckless, waiting for him to say something. After a moment, Arthur looked down on his feet and looks up at her.

"I'm so sorry." Arthur said softly, his voice cracking, realizing that he had tears streaking down his face. He takes a step forward, hoping that he could touch her hands but Guinevere just took a step backward as he did it.

They stay at the same spot for a while without talking to each other. Finally, after agonizing moments of silence, Guinevere asked him something.

"Why, Arthur? Why did you break up with me?" she asks him, looking straight into his eyes, no longer feeling anger but hurt, sadness, and longing.

Arthur looks up at her and thought for a moment before answering.

"Guinevere… you've had your suspicions before. You know why." he said guiltily, seeing so much hurt in his love's glistening eyes.

By this, Guinevere scoffed and looked away for a moment before looking back at him again.

"So… I was right… You've been talked into it… by who? Oh…. Agravaine. Am I right?" she asked softly with hurt, not even caring as her eyes started to blur with tears bound to fall on her face.

Arthur breathed deeply and silently nodded, not being able to look into her eyes anymore.

"And now what? Why are you here? What do you want to talk to me for?" she asked him calmly, waiting for an answer.

He looked at her again, taking another step forward, feeling such a relief when she didn't move backwards.

"I want to ask for forgiveness…" he said and added bravely "and beg you to give me a second chance…" he said looking intently at her with desperation.

Guinevere suddenly looked outrageous and slapped him hard on his face for the second time, once again causing his head to go sideward, not stopping her actions, knowing that he deserved it.

"How dare you?! Do you really expect me to give you another chance?!" she said to him as she cries. Not being able to stop her emotions, she walks to him and collided her fists onto his chest several times as she speaks and cries.

"How dare you?... _(punch!)_... Why did you do this to me?... _(punch!)… _You selfish, _(punch!)_, arrogant, _(punch!)_ bastard! I hate you! _(punch_!) I hate you-" her hands were stopped by his hands capturing hers and her lips stopped as he placed his on hers, causing them to be still but deep inside, Arthur was thankful that she wasn't pulling away.

Arthur gave his all into the kiss, thinking that it may be his last one coming from her. As they start to pull away slowly, he laid his forehead on hers, eyes still closed, hands still joined settling on his chest.

"I love you, Guinevere. I always have and always will." he said as he breathed deeply in and out, opening his eyes to look at her reaction.

Guinevere stayed still as she heard the words that came out of his mouth and started to open her eyes, seeing bright blue eyes staring back at her. At this point, she realized that she too, still loved him and that she can never turn to another but, she knew that she couldn't let herself be vulnerable.

Arthur still kept his tight but gentle hold on Guinevere as he spoke up, face just inches away from her.

"I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that I didn't explain everything. I just thought that I did what was right and with my father gone, it tore me apart when I was without you. Now, I knew that I was wrong because me doing all those things just ended up me hurting you… it hurt both of us…" he explained slowly and hastily laying his forehead onto her temple as she was looking away from him.

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know that I don't deserve another chance but I want you to know that if you do, I promise that I will spend the rest of my life earning your forgiveness. I will spend my days earning your love and trust that you once had for me… I'm sorry, Guinevere, I'm so sorry… my heart will always want you, it will always choose you, it will always need you…. I love you, Guinevere." Arthur finishes as he loosens his hold on her, letting her decide if she will pull away or not but still kept his forehead laid on hers.

As Gwen listens to everything that he was saying, she realized that she can never be angry at a person for a long time, only that it leaves her thinking. She realizes that she has to forgive him because she could never be away from the man she loves with all her heart.

* * *

><p>Gwen's POV:<p>

_He loves me. He really does love me, he never stopped. He was just influenced by his uncle… His heart will always want, choose, and need me he says… I'm afraid that my heart longs for the same. My heart will only ever beat for him. I love him… so much._

* * *

><p>They stay at the same position and Gwen didn't pull away even when she felt that Arthur loosened his hold on her. After a moment of thinking, she finally whispered…<p>

"I love you, too." she said as their foreheads stuck against each other, loose fisted hands settled on his chest. She opens her eyes and waits for Arthur to do the same.

Arthur pulls his face away to look at her serious, longing eyes and just stared at it. Gwen does the same and spoke up once more.

"I forgive you." she whispered solemnly looking straight at him.

At these two statements, Arthur widen his eyes with affection and his eyes traveled from hers going down to her lips. He stares at her lips for a moment and leans down to kiss her for the second time, giving his all into it, thanking her in his mind that he was given another chance to spend his life with this incredible woman.

* * *

><p>Arthur's POV:<p>

_She still loves me… she forgave me. I have another chance to make this right. That's all I need to know and I am forever grateful._

* * *

><p>They share a long, passionate kiss not caring if there were people watching them as they were in the far corner of the parking lot. They pull away to catch each other's breath and they look at one another, his arms wrapped around her back and her hands wrapped around his neck.<p>

"You made me the happiest man alive." he said as he chuckles and soon was joined by Gwen's breathy giggle. They stop their laughing after a moment as Gwen caresses his jaws and stared into his eyes again.

"I already forgave you when you said that you'll always love me and that you regret everything you've done. I'll always love you too and my heart will always beat for you." she said softly as she moves her hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. She smiles at him affectionately and Arthur smiles back.

With so much joy, Arthur hug her tightly with passion and closed his eyes, feeling her close to him.

"I won't let you down anymore, I promise." he whispered into her ear.

"Don't promise me anything because I know you won't." she whispered back to him proudly.

They pull away and Arthur wipes her tears with his thumb. They look at each other for moments and they burst out laughing, not knowing what to say.

"So… what were you doing at the mall?" Gwen asked curiously as they are now leaning on her car as Arthur's is parked at the other corner, him leaning on the car and his arms wrapped around Gwen, who was standing in between his legs, hands on his chest.

"Well… if I didn't see you there, I was supposed to be running an errand for Morgana, off to buy a new necktie for Leon." he snickered.

"Leon as in, Morgana's husband?" she inquired curiously as Arthur nodded and realized something "Oh, right, she's pregnant. And… it's their anniversary." she remembers and smiles.

Arthur wonders how she came to know such information "Yeah. How did you know that? I mean, apart from Leon and Morgana's anniversary." he asked her, eyes narrowing, merely asking from curiosity remembering that they were still together when his sister and his mate got married. Only then that Arthur broke up with Gwen a few days later.

"Well… just because we broke up and haven't contacted each other, it doesn't mean that I have to do the same for Morgana and the others. They were _our _friends." she emphasized teasingly to him, her arms still looped around his neck.

Arthur looked away from her looking guilty and Gwen immediately noticed the gesture. She moved her hands from his neck to his jaws, making him look at her. She looked gently at him.

"Hey… I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I was just saying… and don't worry. It's all over now, you've apologized and we're fine so, no more sad and guilty faces. Alright?" she asked him nicely, caressing his jaws with her thumbs. Arthur smiled thoughtfully at her and nodded slowly.

"Good. Besides it's Morgana and Leon's anniversary tomorrow and in a few days, it's going to be Elyan's birthday… We should be happy." she said joyfully. Arthur stands up, hands still wrapped around her waist and kisses her sweetly, not as needy as it seemed before.

"I am happy… because now, I have you back in my life and I'm not letting you go this time." Arthur said as he smiled at her with glee, giving her yet another kiss before they go back inside the mall to get back and pick up where they left off.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
